Ringing Bells: Kanan x Ezra
by Dinkerdoodle
Summary: "Since we are back on Lothal, I thought you and the crew could go on a little scavenger hunt I put together to find some things I hid around Capital City and along the outskirts. There's also a surprise at the end of the hunt." He says with a grin. What's he planning? Will become rated M soon. Sorry I'm not good with descriptions lol


**Ringing Bells: Kanan x Ezra Fanfic**

**This is my first Star Wars Yaoi Fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Star Wars or any of the characters from Lucas Films. But if I did, Ezra would be my bitch and Kanan would be my hoe. xD**

**DESCRIPTION: "Anyway, since we are back on Lothal, I thought us and the crew could go on a little scavenger hunt I put together to find some things I hid around Capital City and along the outskirts. There's also a surprise at the end of the hunt." He says with a grin. What's he planning?**

**THIS TAKES PLACES THROUGH SEASONS 2-4 WHEN EZRA IS 19 SO THIS IS NOT PEDOPHILIA OR UNDERAGE CONTENT (Not like I haven't done it before)**

**Chapter 1**

—

Kanan gently shakes my shoulder to wake me up, I groan in response and turn over onto my stomach, covering my head with my pillow. Kanan clicks his tongue and then smirks.

He lets go of my shoulder and I sigh in relief, relaxing back into the comfortable king size mattress. Why is Kanan so clingy first thing in the morning? I feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness and into a nice slumber for the rest of the morning and into the mid-afternoon.

Then, I jump when Kanan licks the nape of my exposed neck and makes a small hickey. I turn over to him and glare at his smirking face. "Ha, ha, very funny, Kanan, what a way to wake me up." His face contorts with a big, devilish smirk to a big ass grin and bursts out laughing.

I blush and grab my pillow and throw it at him. "You ass! You made a hickey!" He doubles over and belly laughs as I rub where the small kiss mark is. I slap him on his arm. "Ow, no need for violence, kid. I was just playing with you." He wipes the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Anyway, since we are back on Lothal, I thought us and the crew could go on a little scavenger hunt I put together to find some things I hid around Capital City and along the outskirts. There's also a surprise at the end of the hunt." He says with a grin. What's he planning?

I give him a skeptical look, but he just keeps grinning away. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Alright, when does it start?"

"Right now." He says, shoving me out of our room we sleep in together.

"The others are already out waiting for you. You will go searching with Sabine and Zeb." I groan and look down over at the open hangar, seeing Zeb in his usual snarky pose to show he doesn't care and Sabine does the same thing but more girly like.

Great, this is going to be a blast. I roll my eyes and turn to look at Kanan but he already ran off somewhere. Ugh...

I walk over to them and they completely ignore me. What is up with them? Must they be such asses this early in the morning and why are we even doing this so early in the first place? All these important questions flood through my head as Zeb throws a rolled-up paper at me and gestures to follow them. I don't ask anything because I know they won't respond and just follow silently.

We walk into Capital City and I don't see anything out of the ordinary we should be looking for, but seriously, who knows what Kanan has hidden away for us to look for. One can only know by looking.

I unravel the rolled paper and see about 4 items to look for. These are some strange things to be looking for. Do they even have any of this around here?

First thing on the list, is some 6-foot-long blue and red streamers. Zeb points over to a stall that just so happens to have some. I walk over to the man running the stall, he turns around with a neutral facial expression and looks down at me.

"What can I get for you, kid?" I point to the red and blue pack of streamers. "Ah, good choice. You know, these kinds of streamers are good for weddings." I give him a quizzical look and pay for the streamers and follow Sabine and Zeb to some other location.

Second thing on the list is a tailored white suit. What does he need us to look for a suit for? Sabine points over to a clothing tailor shop and I see a white suit that looks about my size in the corner left window sill. Is that it? Why does it look my size?

I walk in and see the desk clerk walk over to me with a big grin. "Hello, young man, have you come for anything in particular?" She says with a beaming smile. I point over to the white suit in the corner and she runs over to grab it.

"Here you go, it's on the house. I can see something special happening with that gorgeous suit." She put the suit in a suit bag, folds it gently and puts it in a shopping bag while waves me out the door.

Okay, so far this is getting weirder and weirder with each item we find. I just shrug and follow them again on the hunt for the third item.

The third item on the list, is wedding bands? As in, wedding rings? Who are they even for? "A close gay friend of mine is getting married and asked me if we could get the rings for them. Kanan went ahead and put it on that list because I almost forgot and he would have been furious if I didn't come with the rings." Sabine says pointing over to the jewelry store. Ah, okay, that makes sense.

I walk in and see rows of shiny and extremely pricey jewels. Luckily Sabine said she already paid for them in advance. I walk over to the clerk and he hands me the rings and waves me off with a smile. Well, that was... something.

Alright, the fourth and final item on the list is a wedding cake. Are we helping throw someone a wedding? It sure seems likes it, since all the items are for a wedding. Sabine points over to a bakery. I walk in and go up the baker. There are so many delicious smelling things. I didn't even get to eat anything before we just up and left on a scavenger hunt.

He smiles and hands me a large 4 layered cake with each layer getting smaller as it goes up. It looks delicious, my mouth is watering at the site. He also hands me a bag with a few freshly baked blueberry muffins. "Here, kid. Let's just say it's a thank you for ordering such a beautiful wedding cake." I smile, walking out with it and Zeb takes it. Well, that's all that was on the list so, now what?

We head back to the ghost to drop off of the items. Zeb and Sabine tell me they have to go back into town for something and then just leave without even a proper goodbye. Rude much?

I sigh and go up the ladder to the common room and head straight towards me and Kanan's room. I open the door and see Kanan sitting on the bed meditating. At least he's here.

I walk over to him and plop face first down onto the sheets. He opens an eye and looks down at me. "Did you find everything on the list?" I groan and raise my arm up slightly to signal, yes. He chuckles and kisses my hair and calms me down with our force bond. I relax my shoulders and sigh in bliss.

"You're tired already? You finished finding everything on the list and now it's time for the surprise I spoke of." I turn over and look up at him with his passionate gaze. "And what would that be?" I quirkily asked in response. He snickers and stands while pulling me up as well.

"You saw that white suit you got from the tailor? Go put it on, and meet me down at your old tower in an hour. Not a minute later." He says and kisses my forehead, handing me the suit and walks out. Hm... I wonder what's going on. Are we attending Sabine's friend's wedding? It seems so.

—

After finally getting ready, I seem to be running with good time. If I leave now, I'll make it and Kanan won't kill me. I walk out and down the hangar and see a very strange looking speeder with Zeb on it waiting outside. "Get on, Ezra," Zeb says pointing behind him. I don't argue and hop on. "Also, put this blindfold on, everything is a surprise. Don't question it, just do it." He holds out the blindfold to me. I take it and put it on, grabbing onto Zeb as to not fall off.

He takes off and what seems like hours, he finally stops and helps me off the speeder and leads me off somewhere. I can't see so I have to trust him, there's a first for everything.

I ascend a few stairs and am told to stand in place. What is going on? I feel someone with a force signature standing in front of me, Kanan?

A pair of hands reach behind my head and loosen the blindfold. It falls off my face and my eyes have to adjust to the blinding light. As soon as my eyes adjust, I blink a few times and look up at Kanan, who has a soft smile on his face and gestures me to look around.

I look around and go wide-eyed. No way...

I see everyone we've met on our adventures and battles sitting in rows of seats in formal attire, streamers hanging beautifully overhead. I look back to Kanan with tears in my eyes. He grabs my hands, rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles. "All of this was for you and me, Ezra. I sent you on this scavenger hunt to grab a few things we needed for all this. Plus, I had hoped all those things would give you some pretty big hints as to whom all that was for."

I'm completely speechless. This is all amazing. "Also, when Sabine told you about the friend who was getting married, she was talking about us, of course, she had to tell you a little white lie as to not reveal anything. I'm honestly surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Kanan chuckles softly.

More tears begin to form in my eyes. I would never have imagined this day to come so soon. We've been engaged for about 2 years and I've never been happier. Of course, I was eagerly waiting for this but I was never expecting something so extravagant. A few friends and the crew but not all this.

I look over at Rex, who is the minister for us. "Wow, Commander, I didn't think you were a minister. Married any good couples yet?" I tease him and he just smiles. "Well, I think I'm going to real soon as a matter of fact."

"Now, banter aside, how's about we get this marriage officiated, hm?" Rex says as we both nod in agreement. Rex clears his throat.

"Before we get this started, would you like to say your vows?" We both look at each other and shake our heads. "No need. We already bonded our lives together as one, this is just a final stepping stone to a perfect life together." Kanan says, glancing over at me with a glint in his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll just cut to the chase. Do you, Kanan Jarrus take Ezra Bridger, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do..." Kanan takes my wedding band and slips it onto my ring finger.

"Do you, Ezra Bridger, take Kanan Jarrus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do..." I take his wedding band and slip in onto his ring finger with a smile.

"Then, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Kanan, kiss him already." "You don't have to tell me twice." He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist and kissing me passionately as everyone roars in applause and whistles.

We both break and look into each other's eyes. Today started off a bit strange but it was all worth it to finally be together like this with my master and love of my life. Things couldn't get any better, could they?

—

**Hello everyone! It's been too damn long since I actually wrote something and this took me months to finally finish because I lost half of the ending where the wedding is about to start and had to rewrite it.**

**BTW I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE EXCESSIVE SMIRKING AND CHUCKLES. This was written in a span of 5 months and I really don't want to go back and change anything to this extent. There will be adjustments here and there when I see errors that I can clearly distinguish like all my other stories when I go read back through them for inspiration for more chapters.**

**I hope I'll be able to write more stuff in the future so stay tuned for more from me.**

**I will probably make a small chapter after this soon for the honey moon. You can expect some lovely steamy sex coming soon. ;) I hope I don't have writers block for too much longer.**


End file.
